Creation of gods
by xrdn
Summary: Takes place a few months before the events of mass effect 3. The story follows the path of another small group of soldiers trying to protect the universe from the threats of Cerberus and the Reapers.


The Path To Gods

"Doctor! He's beginning to wake..."

The sound of muffled voices faded in and out. My vision returned to me only revealing a blinding light. But things slowly began to come into focus.

"Quick we need to put him back under or else ..." A burning sensation from with in my skull drowned out the people around me. I tried to move but something kept me restrained. My mind quickly turned to panic as I struggled.

A loud boom shook the room snapping me out of my panic. The burning in my head also slowly began to subside. And all that remained was a single thought. Escape. So I focused energy around my body creating a field.

"Shit he's generated a field everyone get out now before"

I released everything into a single pulse shattering my restraints. Finally I was free. It only took me a moment to collect myself and take a note around my surroundings. Most of the lab had been destroyed. The doctors and staff had been thrown hard against the wall. I could only guess most of them were dead.

My body was stiff and my brain implants ached at the base of my skull.. But I knew time was not on my side. I reached for my pistol on my side only to find it missing, along with all of my armor. Well at least they left me with my under armor. My memory was still a bit fuzzy. At the far end of the room near the door I saw another body but this one was wearing white and black armor. Cerberus! "Damn that's right I was captured on Eden nine." I rushed over to the downed soldier. "Huh a M-3 Predator not the best in the universe but I guess beggars can't be choosers." Another loud boom shook the complex. "What the hell is going on here?" I reached for the side arm "No hard feelings but I need to get out of here." Placing the barrel of the gun on his throat I squeezed the trigger.

An alert siren blared as I exited the lab. A large group of foot steps could be heard from down the hallway. Cerberus troops poured around the corner. "Damn." I released a full clip as I fled from my captures. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dark energy flew from my hand creating multiple green shockwaves pulsing through the air. "Green? I'll worry about it later." My biotic attack had knocked down all of my pursuer.

Several more loud booms shook the ground under me forcing to the ground. I heard another group of foot steps coming from in front of me. "Damn more of them." Before I could even react I was surrounded by enemy soldiers each had their sights trained to kill me. "No...I WON'T GO BACK!" Anger fueled my biotic allowing me to release a massive pulse even bigger then the shockwave in the lab. The dark energy tore through my opponents and lifting me off the ground. The energy had a dark green hugh to it.

The once cold floor now had a unease warmth to it as my feet touched the ground once more. "What did they do to me?"

"Die!" A voice shouted from behind me. As I turned a saw two figures charging towards me with swords.

A quick side step allowed me to dodge the first attacker with ease and after I unloaded my final clip at the second but the rounds where stopped by a kinetic barrier. "Phantoms huh." I tossed the useless gun to the side.

"Looks like he is out of ammo this will be to easy. After a biotic wave like that last one he will need some time to recover. Let's kill him sister." Both continued their onslaught once more.

"You know what I never understood?" Dodging both blades provided a small challenge for me. "Why are most of the Phantoms I come across women" Slowly I backed up down the hallway careful not to trip over any of the soldiers I have already taken care of. "Don't get me wrong I'm not saying women aren't suited for it I mean, most N7 furies are women but I've meet a fair share of men two."

"Shut the hell up and die." as one of their swords came falling towards my neck I quickly caught her by the wrist and kicked the other. I quickly took the opportunity to disarm the one I had caught and take her sword for my own.

"Now this is my type of weapon." I couldn't help but grin as I felt the sword's weight in my hand. The now sword-less attacker dashed backwards to keep a distant from me all the while firing quick bursts of energy from her palm.

Without another thought I charged straight toward her. I felt her body give way to the edge of the blade and slicing straight through her. The sound of blood hitting the wall was all that could be heard in the silence of the hallway. The second Phantom had vanished by time I had turned back around. "Did you really think that would work." I tore my sword to the left of me. A surprised gasp was heard before the Phantom reappeared. Blood ran down the edge of the blade. "You should have ran." Gently I removed the point from her throat letting her fall limply to the floor.

A steady stream of explosions went off as I made my way towards the roof of the complex. Where I was greeted by another gun fight but this time I wasn't alone. Two Alliance UT-47 drop-shuttles had been providing covering fire for drop team. "Well that explains the booms. Well let's get to work." Taking advantage of the chaos I rushed the enemy killing as many as I could. "Biotic Slash!" A series of explosions flew from the edge of the blade cutting through many of the remain troops.

Fatigue finally started to sink in as my vision blurred. My arms started to feel heavy followed by the rest of my body. Slowly I began to fall towards the ground. However some one caught me before I hit the ground. "Don't worry I got you we're gonna get you out of here."

An enemy attack fighter tore through the air making a B-line for our drop ships. With out them we would be dead in a matter of minutes. I mustered up what strength I could my head was pounding, The implants on the base of my skull burned. A mass effect field wrapped around the fighter stopping it in mid air. "Die you bastards." With a single motion of my hand the vessel slammed into its on troops giving us enough time to escape. But I had pushed my limits and felt my self passing out.

Once again I woke up to muffled voices and blinding lights the difference this time was no restraints.

"So your finally up huh."

A familiar voice called to me as my vision returned to focus. "Brooks?" I looked up to see my childhood friend.

"It's been awhile Logan."


End file.
